


All is Fair on Summoners Rift.

by CypherSlays



Category: League of Legends, TWICE (Band)
Genre: A twice x lol idea that ive had for a while., F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypherSlays/pseuds/CypherSlays
Summary: After falling short in the Semi Finals of  the World Championship the previous year, how will the team bounce back when their bot lane is split with one member being sent to a rival team? How will Dahyun bounce back and will she understand that maybe her friendship with Chaeyoung is more than what she realized. Can they avoid all distractions in route to another Worlds appearance? How will the other team members handle the stress and pressure?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is something that I have been working on for a good while. Don't know how much people will like it but felt like it belonged on here more so than wattpad or something else.

_And with that teamfight, SKT is going to break the base. Teddy is going to finish it off by taking down Dubu for the Quadra Kill, and SKT will punch their ticket to their 5th World Finals and take down Twice 3-1. Let us take this moment to wish well the first seed of KPLoL and their remarkable sea…._

Kim Dahyun mutes the video as it goes into the post game interview as the queue pops for her solo queue game. She looks into the lobby and sees that Tzuyu is in there and hops into their discord call. 

“Was wondering when I would run into the best Top Laner on the planet.” Dahyun says. 

Tzuyu just lets out a short chuckle. 

“Just pick me Camille” she spits out.

Looking through the names in the lobby. Dahyun sees that it's Keria with her in the bot lane. She also sees that Clid and BDD are their mid/jungle duo. 

“Just another day on the Korean server I guess” Dahyun says as she locks in Camille for Tzuyu

She looks back over at the second screen, which she is playing highlights from Worlds the previous year. It shows her Penta vs G2 in the Quarters and she just shakes her head.

“Tzuyu pick me Syndra,” Dahyun asks.

Tzuyu hesitantly locks in the Syndra. Then trades it down to Dahyun.

“You haven’t played Syndra since game two vs SKT, you finally over that loss?” Tzuyu asks

“I will never be over that loss, it's the closest we have been to finals since winning in 2018. That game two will haunt me for the rest of the offseason because we fucked up a teamfight around 3rd dragon. We win that fight, we most likely win the game and are up 2-0 instead of tied 1-1” Dahyun says.

As she fixes her runes and chooses Star Guardian Syndra, her current support Chaeyoung walks in the room. She turns and fist bumps her as she walks over to her set up and hops in the call with them. 

“Dubs, I see you finally watched the game from Worlds, ready to kick ass this year?” Chae says. 

“As ready as I'll ever be.” Dahyun says as she loads in.

Chae goes to start up the game but gets called in by their coach to go have a meeting. 

Dahyun and Tzuyu play their match and are about 25 minutes in when Jihyo walks into the room.

“Team meeting at 15, try to end that game asap” She bellows and instantly leaves. 

As they end their game, Tzuyu gets up and goes to their meeting room. As Dahyun is getting up Chaeyoung walks back in.

“Chae, Team Meeting, come on let's go.” Dahyun says

However Chaeyoung just walks to her set up and starts grabbing her things. 

“Chae what are you doing?” Dahyun asks.

“I’m not going to be at the meeting.” Chae quietly lets out. 

Dahyun can hear sniffling coming from Chaeyoung. She runs over and puts her hand on her shoulder. She sees tears hitting Chaeyoung’s keyboard. 

“Chae, what is wrong?” Dahyun ask

“I-I-I’m being traded” Chaeyoung finally sobs out. She hits the floor and just starts sobbing. 

“Chae are you sure?” Dahyun ask

“That is what I had to leave for. Being traded to BV for Somi.” Chaeyoung continues to choke out. “That is what the meeting is for, you should go on and get to it.”

“Let's talk more over dinner. My treat. I’ll call you when we get done” Dahyun tells her.

  
  


Meeting Room.

The rest of the team is already in the meeting room around the tables. The big screen at the head of the table is playing highlights from the teams 15-3 split last year. Every starter and substitute player is there. Tzuyu is in the corner scrolling on her phone. Mina and Jihyo are already looking at team comps and macro choices for the next season. The substitutes, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Sana and Momo are all chatting back and forth about different things. 

Soon Dahyun comes in the door. 

“Who else knew?” she almost screams.

“The fuck are you on about Dubs,” Mina says as she closes her notebook. 

“Also, where is Chaeyoung?” Momo says with a mouth full of chips.

“Momo, chew your food first,” Sana scolds, “and yea, where is the best support in the East?”

“She won’t be joining us.” Coach says he walks into the room. 

“WHY?!?” Dahyun is starting to really become upset, “Why the fuck would you go and trade the best support in the league?”

Jihyo looked at Dahyun and then looked at Coach. “Are you serious right now?”

“We traded Chaeyoung to BlackVelvet for Somi and about 35K. That money will go to renovation of our training facilities. Somi is a great player and was easily a top 3 support in the league last year. We should see no fall off in performance.” 

“So you just kill the chemistry that has been formed over years of playing together for renovations and someone who can't play the other half of xayah/rakan” Dahyun spits out. 

Dahyun has had it. She walks out of the meeting. She can’t believe that her best friend and support duo has been traded away. As she picks up her things to head home without a second thought, she looks over at Chaeyoung’s streaming station, now empty and devoid of her personal flair. She instantly gets mad and phones Chae.

  
  


**_DH_ ** _: I can’t fucking believe this shit_

**_Chae_ ** _: How did it go?_

**_DH_ ** _: as you can fucking expect it. I can’t believe this shit Chae._

**_Chae_ ** _: Dubs, it wasn’t originally going to be._

**_DH_ ** _: who the hell would they trade away from us then?_

**_Chae_ ** _:......_

**_DH_ ** _: Chae?_

**_Chae_ ** _: It was either me or Tzuyu, They said that I had more value on the market and Yoda had more upside on the team. I would rather it be me than her anyway._

**_DH_ ** _: but they expect to just replace you like that, Somi is good and all but champ pools become a factor here. She doesn’t play what you play._

**_Chae_ ** _: Just, idk. Dubs, do we have to go out? I just need some best friend time._

**_DH_ ** _: Of course, you are still my duo partner btw. I'll bring you some spring rolls and rice noodles._

**_Chae_ ** _: Love you, you are the best._

**_DH:_ ** _Love you too, and I have to feed my hard carry one last time._

  
  


Back in the meeting room. 

Coach had left and told them that Somi would be arriving in the next few days and to make her feel welcome. However, the girls were not too happy. 

“So what the hell are we gonna do about this, it's already gotten out to ESPN and the news media here.” Mina says. She is currently looking at Somi’s champion pool. 

“Dahyun was really torn up about it, I hope it doesn’t affect her play.” Momo says, “This seems to be a pretty big deal”

“They have been playing together since the academy days, they climbed to the peak together and now they are split. What makes it worse is our first match is against BlackVelvet.” Jihyo says.

“Mina gives us the rundown on Somi,” Tzuyu says. Which gets some shocked looks from Sana and Momo.

“As much as I hate losing one of my best friends, we still have a goal in mind,” Tzuyu continues, “ We failed last year, fuck domestic success. I could give a rats ass about winning our league. I want to win Worlds. If we have to do it with a new support, so fucking be it.” 

“Somi plays a decent range of Champions. Bard, Thresh, Zyra, Karma. Lots of mages and enchanter supports. Every support can play Thresh. She seems to struggle on Leona, Alistar, Naut. Complete opposite of Chae. I also see she has been messing around with Sett and Senna.” Mina starts to ramble on about win percentages and things of that nature. 

Jihyo is just pacing back and forth. Her star ADC had left the meeting a fit of rage. She was the captain and she knew that she had to do something to make sure that she was ok. This was just a very tough situation but she knew that she wanted to win. 

She, however, also knew she needed to go talk to Dahyun, before it got out of hand. 

“I’m going to check on Dahyun. Yall can handle this here.” Jihyo says,”I have to go make sure one of our stars doesn’t self implode. Somi should be here tomorrow. Prepare for scrims. Kespa Cup is in about a month and a half, so we are easing into the scim schedule with 3 a week. Also make sure you get your allotted solo que hours in. Stay fresh.” 

  
  


Jihyo walks out of the room and goes to grab her things. She has to head over to Dahyun’s apartment and make sure the girl isn't losing her mind. 

  
  


_Dahyun’s Apartment_

  
  
  


Chaeyoung was currently curled up on Dahyun’s couch watching some random show that she found on netflix. It had honestly been a long day. Walking into work and getting told that you are being traded to your rival is not the best of days. However, she was currently spending time with her best friend. Chaeyoung and Dahyun both found League of Legends around the same time. Both climbed to challengers as a duo and were soon scouted by teams across the world. So the thought of splitting was a very weird thing.

  
  


“Chae?”, Dahyun started. 

Chaeyoung turned her head and could see the hesitation on Dahyun’s face as she walked in the room with the food. She knew this was just as tough on Dahyun as it was her. 

“What’s up Dubs?” Chaeyoung says as she pops open the container with the spring rolls. 

“This isn’t going to change our friendship is it?” Dahyun asks as she sits on the couch and wraps her arms around Chaeyooung, burying her head into her neck. 

_No you silly girl. Nothing will ever change how you make me feel._

Chaeyoung has been head over heels for Dahyun for a while now. She knew that this would just make it tougher on them both. 

“No, other than we might have to kick yalls asses week one” Chaeyoung says. 

Dahyun laughs and cuddles closer to Chaeyoung.

“Love you girl” Dahyun says as she gets up to grab her food

“Love you too” Chae responds. 

  
  


Outside Dahyun’s Apartment

Jihyo was about to knock on the door but she could see the girls cuddled together through the window. She knew not to disturb them cause they needed their time together. However, she knew that in about a month these two best friends would be across the rift from each other. 

_Those two love each other. Maybe they will figure out their feelings eventually._


	2. Preparation and Anticpation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep before Week One. Press conferences and Pre Draft Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so honestly when I looked over and saw that this story had about 30 hits I was kind of shocked that it got that kind of traction so quickly. I know its not a lot but it means a lot to me. Writing is my escape from a lot of things and seeing people even read the first chapter meant a lot to me. Thank you. If you would like to understand more behind this story and what I want to do with it. Please don't hesitate to ask.

  
  


_ Three weeks later.  _

  
  
  


Twice LoL was preparing for their opening match vs BV. Practice has been very interesting. They weren’t having the best time during scrims, and it was stressing the girls out. With two scrim blocks a day, and multiple hours of solo queue. The girls were feeling the pressure. 

“How the living hell did we fuck up that baron the second time.” Mina says with slight anger in her voice. As the jungler, objective control was always an issue for her. 

“I don’t know honestly,” Jihyo replies.”We have never had these types of issues.”

Dahyun was already in a solo queue game and Tzuyu had gone to get dinner. Somi was sitting in Chaeyoung’s old spot next to Dahyun. She was watching her play Caitlyn. 

“Hey Dahyun, what happened in the third game? You don’t normally struggle versus CLC’s bot lane.” Mina says.

Dahyun just grunted as she continued to focus on farming. 

“Dahyun, do you want to duo after that game?” Somi asks. 

“Not really, gonna go eat afterwards” Dahyun mumbles out 

Somi nods and gets up from her set up. She walks to the door and tells the team that she will be there tomorrow. 

Jihyo then walks over to Dahyun and pulls her headset off, she can see the annoyance on Dahyun’s face

“The fuck is wrong with you Dahyun. We have the first match of the split coming up and you are acting like someone spit in your cereal.” Jihyo says. 

“I can’t play with her, I've tried for three weeks to build some kind of synergy.” Dahyun snaps out

“Her play has been fine, it is your play I'm worried about. Mispositioning, random deaths, and other shit that just is not like how you normally play.” Mina says from across the room without looking away from the monitor. She is watching vods of their last three scrim blocks. 

“We play BV Friday, if you aren’t ready for it let me know now. We will sub in Momo” Jihyo says as she is walking away. 

Dahyun finishes her game and gets up. She waves goodbye to the rest of the girls and starts to walk to her apartment. As the rain falls she starts to think back on what Jihyo said. 

_ This is such a weird year. Playing without Chae has affected me more than I thought it would. Has it affected me so much that they have considered benching me? _

As Dahyun walks through her door she smells someone frying something. She walks into the kitchen to see Chaeyoung cooking what looks to be like fried tofu. 

“Chae, what are you doing here?” Dahyun asked with hesitation in her voice. 

“I came to eat with my best friend, I thought I would cook for you.” She responds as she turns to grab the noodles. 

“Didn’t yall have scrims today?” Dahyun asks as she sits down on the barstool across from Chaeyoung cooking. 

“Yea, we scrimmed BTS. Wiped the floor with them. You guys might have a challenge this year.” Chaeyoung Responds with a smirk. 

“How is laning with Somi?” she continues, “I heard she is pretty good”

“She isn’t you. Scrims are going alright but I feel like me and her are struggling to form synergy.” Dahyun says as she gets up and pours both of them some water to go with dinner. 

“You guys will be ok,” Chaeyoung says as she sits both plates on the table. “Now let's eat, I’ve been slaving over a hot stove for you here. Give your girl some company”

“Make sure you watch the press conference tomorrow to see what I mean,” Dahyun says. 

_ Thursday Media Day/Press Conference _

  
  


_ Question for Dubu from ESPN Esports. How does it feel to be facing off against your long time support Son “Cub” Chaeyoung in the opening match of the season.. You two played together and won championships together. Now it is the first time on the biggest stage that you are playing against each other.  _

**_DH:_ ** _ It is very different. However Somi and I have worked hard this off season and we as Twice will look to defend our title against anyone, friend or foe.  _

_ Question for Jihyo from Koreaboo.com. A few weeks ago scrims were leaked and the results were not what fans expected. Wha… _

**_JH:_ ** _ Scrims are practice. Doesn’t matter who it is against or what it is for. Them being leaked means nothing. Our goal is to be world champions. Period.  _

_ Question for Somi from Korizion.com. How has it been playing with Twice and specifically Dahyun? This team has the potential to be one of the best teams in the world, how have you meshed with this team? _

**_SJ_ ** _ : The team has been nothing but welcoming. Playing with one of the best ADCs in the world is something I never thought would actually happen. Dahyun has some of the best mechanics I have ever seen from any player. It is such an honor to be on a team with such a high ceiling. Being World Champions is the goal at the end of the year for every team, but more so for a team with such a high drive for success and who has come so close since 2018.  _

_ Last Question, from TheScore.com. Even though the world championship is 9 months away. We do have MSI after the end of the spring split. Who would you love to face at MSI if you win the spring split? This question is for the whole team.  _

**_NY:_ ** _ SKT easily. Been knocked out of worlds twice by them. Third time's the charm.  _

**_JY:_ ** _ SKT or RNG _

**_SN:_ ** _ Honestly, I just want to win another international tournament. If i want to beat someone to do so, It would be Last Years World Champions Invictus Gaming  _

**_MM:_ ** _ Winning is all that matters in my mind. Doesn’t matter who against.  _

**_JH:_ ** _ Whoever NA sends to MSI so we can see if we can speedrun them ,Any % Run. _

**_MN:_ ** _ Hopefully TES, I've seen a lot of good things coming from that team and testing myself vs Karsa has always been something i have wanted to do.  _

**_DH:_ ** _ SKT because of past history or RNG because of Uzi. I want to test myself versus the very best.  _

**_SJ:_ ** _ I haven’t gotten the pleasure of playing SKT like the other girls, so for me it will have to be G2 _

**_TY:_ ** _ I don't appreciate being solo-killed, so SKT. This time, I'll be the one doing the solo killing.  _

  
  
  


_ At the BV Facility _

  
  


Chae is sitting at her desk in the BV facility watching the press conference when Jennie and Lisa walk up. They look at her screen and sit down next to her. 

“Dahyun still looking as serious and straight laced as ever,” says Jennie

“Still hot as fuck too” Lisa says smirking. She knows this will get a rise out of Chae. 

“If you want to drool over my best friend, at least do it when I am not sitting here.” Chae scoffs. The other two laugh as they watch the rest of the press conference

“Oh come on Chae, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t let Dahyun smite you like a red buff.” Rose says as she is walking in. 

“You just tried to make League sound hot. Please don’t” Chae responds. 

Chaeyoung turns back around and starts to watch the individual interview. Mainly looking at Dahyun’s and Somi’s. She can see how uneasy Dahyun is when the subject of her and Somi is brought up. She knew they were still struggling in scrims, but the tension was clear as day. As the other girls were leaving for the day before their match with Twice, it left only Chaeyoung and Joy in the streaming room of BV Headquarters. 

“Something is off with them,” Joy says as she turns around from her station. 

“You noticed too, I knew the empath would sense it.” Chaeyoung chuckles.

“They aren’t gonna be 100% tomorrow, and that is not fun. I always want to beat them at their best.” Joy states, “ Somi should have been able to gel with any team in the league. Hopefully this isn’t your best friend being a diva.” 

Chae turned her head back to watch Twice game vs BV in the Finals of the last split. It was odd watching a film on her former team. As she leaned back in her chair, with the words of Joy running through her head. 

_ Dahyun has never been a diva. Maybe us splitting as a duo has affected her more than she is letting on.  _

  
  
  


**Big 3 Arena**

  
  


_ Welcome ladies and gentlemen to The Big3 Arena for the Spring Split of the K-pop Championship Series. Today we have two highly anticipated matches, starting off with the Reigning KCS Champions Twice and their arch rivals, BlackVelvet. Both teams are going to have new faces in the bot lane after trading supports during the off season. The history between these two teams just got spicier.  _

The girls were in the back waiting in the green room each doing their specific rituals. Dahyun was 1v1ing Tzuyu like she always did. Jihyo was looking over potential drafts with Mina. The rest of the girls were kicking back and watching highlights from the other leagues that started that week. 

“Alright girls,” Their coach says “ It's time to kick it into high gear, get out there and show them what you are made of.”

The girls walk to the stage and get into the lobby. Dahyun looks across the stage and sees Chaeyoung with her ADC, Lisa. She can almost feel her blood boil

_ Is it just the fact that she is on the other team? Or is it more? _

“Draft will start in 30 seconds.” the ref says. 

The girls all pop into the lobby and the draft starts. 

“Tzuyu, ban Graves”, Mina says. 

The instant graves ban locks in. It is responded to by a Lucian ban. 

“So that is how it's gonna be huh,” Jihyo says. 

“Ban Rakan.” Mina responds. 

BV responds with a Kaisa ban. Dahyun’s signature champion. 

The next two bans go Soraka and Aatrox. 

“So what are we looking for here,” Jihyo says. 

“First pick ad here most likely,” Mina Responds, “Dubs you fine with ashe?”

“Yup” Dahyun spits out.

DV responds with a Jhin Alistar bot lane. 

“We can pick support here,” Somi pipes up

“Zyra is a good choice in this lane. Karma too” Mina says. 

Karma is instantly locked in when it's mentioned. Twice also goes Heciram. Both teams cut down the champ pool more by banning Syndra, Wukong, Jayce and Zoe in that order. 

The draft for the match looked as follows.

**_Twice - Blue Side_ **

**_Tzuyu - Ornn_ **

**_Mina - Heciram_ **

**_Jihyo - Azir_ **

**_Dahyun - Ashe_ **

**_Somi - Zyra_ **

  
  


**_BV - Red Side_ **

**_Rose - Maokai_ **

**_Jisoo - Lee Sin_ **

**_Jennie - Corki_ **

**_Lisa - Jhin_ **

**_Chaeyoung - Alistar_ **

  
  


“Ok girls, the road to being World Champs starts here. Let's rock and roll.” Mina says with a little bit of spice behind it. 

“Understand we scale better, we don’t have to take dumb fights. We can forfeit the first two drags if we need to” Jihyo says

Dahyun attempts to lock in, but in the back of her mind she is nervous. More nervous than she has ever been. 

_ Hopefully we can play this to the best of our ability. Cause if not, these next few weeks might not be pretty.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter two. Chapter three is gonna be a little bit more work because I want to figure out how to write in game diaolog and stuff without it sounding awkward. Also, i know a lot of people understand what league of legends is but there could be a group that doesn't. If you would like for me to write an info interlude between chapters I can. Looking forward to get Chapter 3 out and then leading into a little more relationship building between the other girls. Enjoy. Wash your hands. Stay safe. XOXO


	3. Information for the Reader

Cyphers Guide to League Of Legends fics

  
  
  


Ok so I know I should have done this before the story but this chapter is going to be a guide that gives a basic understanding of the Roles ingame for Twice and also a short guide to league because I could honestly talk about it forever.

  
  


_**First the Guide to League of Legends.** _

League of Legends is a 5v5 MOBA in which players draft different champions and attempt to destroy the other team's base or nexus. There are five roles and each role normally has a specific group of champions that is played in it. The map that this is played on is called Summoners Rift. 

Each player gets two summoner spells that have cooldown rates. The most common used are Teleport ( allows you to teleport to a friendly ward, minion or tower), Flash ( allows you to dash in a short direction), Heal (as it says, heals you for a small amount) Ignite( does a short amount of damage over time). There are others that aren't as commonly used such as cleanse, exhaust and barrier. 

**Phrases to know.**

CSing: Killing Minions in lane to earn gold. Gold= Items = Stats 

_**The Five Roles are:** _

**Top** : Normally functions as a tank or a damage dealing Carry. Plays the top most lane on Summoners Rift. Players to look up irl: Zoom, TheShy, Nuguri

**Jungle** : Has many different roles, can be tank, supportive or a carry. Goes through the area between each of the lanes and farms the camps there. Attempts to help their lanes by ganking, or showing up in their lane in a position to get gold and towers. Players to look up: Jankos, Tian, Kanavi, Clid

**Middle** : Normally a damage dealer. Can be magic damaged based (AP) or Physical Damage Based (AD). Can also be a supportive champion. When people hear mid laner in the real world League of legends they think of people like Faker, Rookie, Caps. HIgh Profile, Carry players. 

**ADC:** Attack Damage Carry. Deals damage. Very low HP. Must be protected. Mechanically gifted players. Can also be AP based Champions. Players that come to mind: Teddy, Deft, Jackeylove, Doublelift, Rekkles

**Support:** Plays in the duo lane with the ADC, helps facilitate them in lane as well as helps to get vision around the map and can be a primary engagement. Very important to the team. Players to note: Ming, Keria, CoreJJ

  
  


Now when it comes to specific champions. There are way too many for me to explain one by one so i will explain those in the notes when they come up. 

  
  


_**Twice Connections/Background Info** _

_**School Meal Club** _

  
  


**Dahyun** \- ADC. Climbed the Ladder with Chaeyoung. Both started league about the same time. Played on Multiple Academy and Trainee teams together, Teamed with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on KT Academy in Korea. Played Together on Challengers Korea team Ozone

**Chaeyoung** \- Support player. Started out as a Mid player but quickly shifted to support cause it fit her play style. Known Duo with Dahyun. KT Academy was her first major shot. Played on Ozone with Dahyun and Tzuyu, was named support player of the year in her first season. 

**Tzuyu** \- Top Laner. Prodigy. Has multiple accounts in the top 20 of both the Chinese Super Server ( a league server that streamers and top players get invited to) and the Korean SoloQ Ladder. Spent the first year and half of her career at Gen.G academy before being signed by Ozone. 

_**J-Trinity** _

**Momo** \- Substitute ADC. Was a part of J Team (LJL Organization) for two years. Brought over to Korea to try out for KT. Met Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu at this time. Played against them on Jin Air in CK. Joined Twice about 3 months before they did. 

**Sana** \- Substitute Support Player. Played on Flash Wolves in the old LMS (Now PCS). Went over to the LPL and was Support for Loken before signing with Twice. Knew Momo from the SoloQ ladder. They duo’d one day and became friends from the start. 

**Mina** \- Jungler. Was Jungler for Cloud 9 Academy in North America. Had a falling out when she was overlooked for the starting jungler spot and left for the LPL. Started 2 years for EDG before signing with Twice. 

  
  
  


_**3-Mix** _

**Jihyo** \- Midlaner. Has been with Twice from the start. Was Originally a sub Behind BDD on Gen.G. Was the first player Twice signed and was the hard carry for the team before Dahyun took the world by storm. Seen as the most mechanically gifted mid laner in the KCP. Still suffers from trying to drag the team along when things go wrong. 

  
  
  


**Jeongyeon** \- Substitute Mid Laner. Was the substitute mid laner for Fnatic and was in line to take over that spot until she heard about nemesis being signed. Took a split off before being signed onto Twice. Has been friends with Jihyo and Nayeon since pre school. Also Chaeyoung’s big sister figure. 

  
  


**Nayeon** \- Substitute Top Laner. Was a known Fiora one Trick on the Korean Soloq ladder. Eventually was signed by DRX as an Academy player. Played two years in CK under Jin Air with Momo. Spent about a year in the LPL Backing up Gimgoon on Fun Plus Phoenix 

  
  
  
  


Currently in real life, i.e not the story world, LoL has multiple leagues that function like sports leagues and they all play in their specific regions which consist of Major ( North America, Europe, China, Korea), and Minor (Pacfic, Vietnam, CIS, Turkey, Brazil, Japan, Latin America, Oceian). At the end of the season, teams send their champions to the World Championship, which this year takes place in Shanghai, China. Kpop LoL is added as a major region. For this story, they will send 3 teams to the World Championship. 

There is so much more that I would love to explain but I would be typing 10+ pages in this information chapter. The notes will cover a lot as well. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is for the reader. As it says at the end I could talk about League of Legends forever but there is so much to talk about that we would be stuck in one chapter for ages. So If you have questions leave a comment and I will attempt to answer them in the easiest way possible. In the section talking about the roles, I gave a few players names incase readers wanted to look up some of the actual players and see them in action. There are tons of guides for league out there. So if it seems like something you would enjoy. Give it a shot.


	4. How Did We Get To This Point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Game and a little bit of Life happenings.

_ In Game  _

  
  


Twenty-five minutes into the game and it was a super close game. BV was up in kills 6-5 but most of the gold was on Jisoo’s Lee Sin. They controlled the objectives early and it was about to get into the all important third dragon fight. 

The fight instantly started when Dahyun fired her Ashe ultimate and stunned a warding Chaeyoung. This instantly got the teleports out of both top laners. As both teams jockeyed for position. Chaeyoung used her ultimate to instantly get rid of the Ashe arrow stun and proceed to dive combo onto Dahyun. 

Even with the combo onto Dahyun, which Knocked her airborne, the fight was super close. However one thing turned the fight on its head. Jisoo had gotten a flank and was able to Sonic Wave onto Dahyun, Flash and kick her back into Jisoos team with her ultimate. Being an imobile ADC this normally means death, and that was the case. Somi had missed her E- Gasping Roots on Jisoo. This allowed for the team fight to be basically over. Even though Jihyo was on Azir, BV had made it a point to not let her into the game. She was sitting at a scoreline of 0/2/3.

BV ended up winning that fight in a 4 for 2 fashion, securing the dragon and basically ending the game. 

_ Post Game _

The green room was dead silent. They had not lost to BV since they had joined the KCS. They were all just sitting around, honestly questioning what had gone wrong with the team. Sure it was the first match of the season, but they had never felt more out of sync and disorganized. 

“Bot lane was botched from the first dragon, and we just ended up behind.” Mina says as they start looking over things.

“They ganked and re-ganked mid, Jihyo did well to only have two deaths. “ Sana says as they are watching the highlights of the game.

“Top was a wet noodle fight,” Tzuyu says. “ There isn’t much I can do to influence the things that go on bottom and mid.”

As the rest of the team, even Somi chimes in on what went wrong, Dahyun is just silent. She is always critical of herself. Even when she was just climbing the ladder, she was critical of everything she did. 

“I'm sorry guys, I let everyone down,” Dahyun says as she gets up to leave. 

“Dahyun you can’t be so hard on your…” Somi starts to say.

“You have been here 3 months. I don’t want to hear anything from you. Can’t believe that we can barely fucking play together” Dahyun snaps out. 

“Dahyun that was uncalled for,” Mina stated. “You played like absolute dog shit today, which is a first for you. You are normally the rock of this team that allows for me to influence the other lanes. All the blame can not be put on Somi. Fix this shit before next week. We play CLC on Sunday.” 

Dahyun exits the complex. She throws her headphones on and goes to select a song. 

_ I gave my hand for you to hold _

_ I gave my love that you went and sold  _

_ Exchanged our song for another _

_ Can’t blame this dead flame that once glowed like no other.  _

Dahyun walked straight to her favorite KBBQ, she instantly asked for a private room. She was in her own head and didn’t want to talk to anyone. She pulled out her tablet as she was grilling and started to watch the game over 

_ How do you soften the thought of carrying coffins _

_ We were so alive, only to see us wither and die _

Dahyun was losing her mind. She had not played as bad as she did today since playing RNG back in 2017 during the world championship. It was weighing on her shoulders greatly. 

“Ma’am this a private room,” she hears the hostess say.

She looks up to see Chaeyoung walking into the room.

“She is fine ma’am,” Dahyun says. “She is welcome”

The hostess takes Chaeyoung’s drink order and she sits down. Dahyun can feel the slight tension between the two.

“Dahyun, the fuck happend with you today?” Chae questions. 

“What do you mean, you guys beat us. It’s pretty straight forward” Dahyun responds. 

“That is not what i'm talking about and you know it,” Chaeyoung snaps back. 

“Then what are you…” Dahyun starts

Chaeyoung pulls out her phone and shows here the Screenshot of chat from their match today. 

“Hope you realize who the better adc is,” Chaeyoung reads off to her. 

Dahyun just takes a sip of her drink and Chaeyoung continues to read off what she said. She should be paying attention but she is just too busy staring at Chaeyoung.

“Are you even listening?’ Chaeyoung asks.

“You know you are cute when you get mad,” Dahyun snickers. 

“Dahyunnie…” Chaeyoung says with a little anger.

The two then just break into laughter. They place their orders and as they are waiting for the food to get there. Dahyun speaks up. 

“I don’t know what was wrong with me. Maybe I'm being a diva. Maybe I just miss playing with you. Hopefully I will get over it for the team's sake.” Dahyun said

Chaeyoung just nods as they start to cook their meat. They laugh, chat and enjoy each other's company. When they are off the rift they aren’t rivals. They are best friends. 

  
  
  


_ Mina, Momo, and Sana’s apartment.  _

  
  


As the day was winding down, the three Japanese teammates were all sitting around their dinner table. Mina had their game vs BV on her iPad. Sana was reading through statistics and favorite champ picks of CLC. Momo…..Momo was eating. 

“CLC shouldn’t be a problem if Dahyun gets her act together,” Mina says, “Coach was really thinking about putting her on the bench before BV and now he is certainly going to do it if she continues to slump.” 

“I don’t get why she all of a sudden just hit this slump.” Sana says. She looks over at Momo and sees that she has made a mess of herself while she is eating. She reaches over for a napkin and wipes Momo’s face off. 

“If people saw that the great dubu’s substitute was a big baby at home they might think less of us.” Mina says as she giggles at Momo’s antics 

“Who cares,” Momo says, “I have my girls, that's all that matters.”

Momo gets up to go take a shower, she pecks each of the two japanese girls at the table on the lips as she heads off to shower and get some soloq matches in. She knows that she needs to tighten up on her play considering that Dahyun is in her slump. 

Mina and Sana watch her walk away. 

“You think she is feeling pressure too?” Mina asks Sana.

“She certainly is. We all are,” Sana starts, “Especially if Dahyun gets benched. That just means no one's spot is safe on the roster outside of you.” 

“Don’t worry baby,” Mina says as she kisses Sana’s cheek, “We got this”

“It has been almost a year since Momo and I asked you to join our little relationship.” Sana states

Mina sits back and thinks, it really had been. Momo and Sana had been dating for almost 3 years. Most people wouldn’t even notice but these two girls had it bad for each other. Right after 2018 worlds, they both realized they had feelings for Mina. She declined at first, but after both of them comforted her one night things just changed.

  
  


**_Flashback_ **

_ Mina had not left her room since they had gotten back to Seoul. She was so beaten up about losing the series vs RNG that she just locked herself in her room.  _

_ Momo and Sana could hear the series being played over her PC speakers.  _

_ “Mina let us in. You can’t hide like this forever.” Sana says through the door.  _

_ “Just watch me, I'm disappearing like I disappeared during that series.” she says back through the door.  _

_ Sana just shakes her head. She motions Momo to get the spare key and they unlock the door once Momo gets back. They walk in and just see Mina at her desk. Game 3 from that series playing on repeat. Her head is in her hands. Momo and Sana can see the tissues all over the desk. Cartons of food everywhere. Mina never let her room or her set up get dirty. So they knew something was majorly wrong.  _

_ “Why are you two in here?” Mina questions.  _

_ “Why are you doing this to yourself?” Momo shoots right back _

_ “We lost because of me, I couldn’t do anything on the map” Mina says as she just puts her head back in her hands.  _

_ Sana walks up and hugs the girl. Picking her up from her chair.  _

_ “You are the best jungler in our region, but even you have off games. Please don’t beat yourself up over this. We love you a lot” Sana says.  _

_ Mina just turns and cries on Sana’s shoulder.  _

_ Both girls hug Mina.  _

_ “Minari we love you. You got us. Always” Momo says as she rubs the youngers back. _

_ Mina just whispers back, “Thank you” _

_ They just stand there for a few minutes. Then Mina speaks up  _

_ “Does that offer still stand?” _

_ Sana just looks at Momo. Momo nods.  _

_ “Of course it is Minari” Sana replies.  _

_ “Please take care of me,” Mina says.  _

_ “Always babygirl,” Momo says, “Now go take a shower please” _

_ Mina flashes a small smile.  _

_ Current Time _

_ Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Jihyo’s apartment  _

The 3-Mix trio was sitting on their couch watching some random move and talking about the rest of the year. Sitting on the floor was Tzuyu. She likes to spend time with her unnies, especially when Dahyun was in one of her moods. 

They stayed watching until the topic of the match came up. 

“You think Dahyun is letting Chae being gone get to her more than normal?” Nayeon asks.

“Hell if I know,” Jihyo responds, “She has had slumps but none like this, and we aren't even 2 matches into the season”

Tzuyu just looks at them, “You guys realize Dahyun has mad feelings for Chae right?”

The three older girls just look back and forth at each other. 

“You are joking right?,” Jeongyeon says. 

“Not at all, she loves the shit out of that girl in more ways than one. I’ve been waiting for them to figure it out for years now.” Tzuyu says. 

“Crazy, I bet someone else confesses before they do.” Jihyo says as she looks back and forth between 2yeon. 

“Who the hell knows.” Nayeon says. She knows that she likes Jeongyeon but she doesn’t want to screw up the team dynamic. She has been to the point of saying fuck it. 

“Jihyo if you don’t confess when the clues are actually  **right in front of you,** you are actually hopeless. 

Jihyo rolls her eyes but then they land on the Maknae of the team. I mean she was sitting on the floor, leaned back between her legs with her back on the couch. Jihyo had always had a thing for Tzuyu, but would never admit it to anyone outside of 3 mix. 

“We will figure out the team dynamic and we will get back to our winning ways.” Jihyo says. 

  
  


_ School Meal Clubs Apartment.  _

  
  


Dahyun and Chaeyoung had made it back to their apartment. They had enjoyed their dinner and then even stopped by a bar for a quick couple of drinks. 

As they walked through the door they couldn’t stop laughing. They laughed all the way back to the bedroom that the two shared. They gave Tzuyu the larger room and shared one. As they got back to their room they both flopped down on Dahyun’s bed. 

“Ok, I think I'm feeling it, Chae.” Dahyun says as she starts to take off her jacket. 

“Dahyunnie?” Chaeyoung says as she sees Dahyun getting dressed for bed. 

“What is up little one?” Dahyun giggles uncontrollably out. 

“First. I'm fun sized. Second, I know I haven't asked for this in a while…” Chaeyoung starts off. 

“Yes I’ll be the big spoon” Dahyun says quickly. 

Chaeyoung just blushes. Goes to change and gets back in Dahyun’s bed. The older girl slides into the bed and wraps her arms around. 

“I’ve missed this Dahyunnie” Chaeyoung says as she scoots closer to her. 

“I’ve missed you” Dahyun responds, “It's not the same without you.”

“You can have me here at home.” Chaeyoung says as she turns around to look at Dahyun. 

The two girls just stare at each other. Feeling churning but both being way too afraid to do anything. They just cuddle back into each other and go to sleep. Knowing they would have to go back to being rivals in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick notes about this chapter. 
> 
> 1\. Lee Sin is a Jungler who Q ability is a skill shot that lets him go to the target hit. So what was done is that Lee used his Q, used his flash summoner spell to get behind Dahyun and then used his Ultimate ability which is a kick that sends the target airborne. So Dahyun's champion got kicked into the enemy team and died instantly. Since she is the main dps for the team the fight was basically lost. 
> 
> 2\. There is a little back story between all the girls and their relationships in this chapter, but its not all going to fall into place right away. Where is the fun in that? We will see even more from 3 - Mix and others in the upcoming chapters. We also have a couple of match coming up that will get small summaries in some way. 
> 
> 3\. Worlds 2020 is actually taking place right now. Group Stage starts a 4pm China Standard Time or 4am Eastern Standard Time on Saturday. If you want to get an actual taste of League of Legends. You can find it on Twitch.Tv or Youtube.


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggles, Fluff and a Realization that this year isn't going to be as easy.

_ Press Conference after Match 2 vs CLC _

  
  
  


_ Espn Esports here. This series was a much better look for Twice, we even got the Surprise of seeing Sana and Momo play the bot lane duo tonight, what went behind that choice.  _

**_Coach_ ** _ : I am going to be honest, we made the choice to start the second game not only to get them some experience but to push our normal starters. Sometimes they need motivation. _

_ Korizion Esports: Dahyun, you and somi seem a lot more comfortable during the first game than you two were vs BV. The Kai’sa pick is something that we know you have major comfort in and in game one you showed glimpses of your old form 10/1/12. What has changed between match one and match two. You can both answer this Question.  _

**_Dahyun:_ ** _ Somi and I obviously have many things that we need to work on as a duo. Our teamwork isn’t at the level of me and Chaeyoung;s yet. However I feel that we can get there. Every great team has bumps in the road. 2014 SSW, 2015 and 2016 SKT all had bumps in the road, but by the end of the year, we want to be known as the best team in the world.  _

**_Somi_ ** _ : We did have some hardships at the beginning of the year. Difference in champion pool and difference in styles is the clear thing. We just have to play together. We are putting in the time. Scrims, playing the ladder, even just spending time with each other. It will pay off when we are holding the trophy at the end of the year.  _

_ Koreaboo.com with a question for Jihyo. We got to see an old school hard carry through mid performance from you. Will we get to see more of those from you. Also, game 2 was won on the backs of your Syndra and Tzuyu’s Luican. Will the team dynamic change to adjust to what helps the team win at the time? _

**_Jihyo_ ** _ : It's always fun to carry, I see why Dahyun enjoys it so much. (laughter). Tzuyu also played an amazing game as well. Very rarely do you see a 8/0/4 Lucian especially top lane. With the players we have, any lane can carry the game. Just so happens that it's normally bot lane. People seem to forget that Tzuyu is the best Top Laner in either of the Korean Leagues. They also seem to forget that for the longest time, I was the carry of this team. Now that we have these other powerhouse players, and Mina doing what she does Jungle wise, we just push ourselves to always be better _

  
  


**BV Facility**

Chaeyoung was watching the Twice press conference like she had started to do. She still cared about these girls, and loved one more specifically than others. She knew, however, that this season would be tough on her as well as them. 

Lisa walked into the room, saw what Chaeyoung was watching and just hopped onto the client to play some solo queue. She invited Chae and saw that she had joined. 

“Chae pick your champ.” Lisa has to tell her Support before she locks in the Leona 

“Sorry.” Chaeyoung responds 

“You good? You played great today, but you felt lifeless.” Lisa asks.

Chae fixes her runes and looks at the screen. She should be happy, they were currently 2-0 would most likely be 4-0 by the end of the weekend. However she just felt bad, it was like something was missing. 

‘I’m fine, promise” Chae finally responds. 

Jennie eventually walks into the room with the other girls that shared the streaming room with Chaeyoung and Lisa. 

“Both of our scrim blocks this week are with Twice. Lisa mind your manners, Chaeyoung no flirting.” Jisoo says. 

“Flirting with who?” Chaeyoung scoffs 

“Dahyun of course, who knew that your best friend would be your biggest crush. Maybe you have make up sex with her after we smoke them again in a few weeks.” Rose laughs out. 

“Can you not Rose?” Chaeyoung says with a slight pain in her voice. “ 

“Aww does little Changie have a crush on the Best ADC in the East, Dahyun?” Rose replies 

“Will you shut up?” Chaeyoung said. She was starting to get annoyed. Not that she didn’t have a crush on the beautiful, blue haired adc. No that was completely beside the point. She hated people bringing it up, no matter if they knew or not.

“Getting kinda testy are we?”, Rose smirks out. “I bet she has had you moaning her name bef…” 

“Rose, if you speak one more ill word about my best friend you can find yourself a new support for the team, and I'll beat your ass on the spot.” Chaeyoung stands up and looks at Rose and she walks out the door.

The rest of BV look amongst each other. The cub had always been a reserved person so to see her this worked up over anything, in game or otherwise. 

“Rose can you learn to shut the fuck up sometimes,” Lisa said as she walked out the room after her lane partner. 

**_The First Scoop: Ice Cream Shop._ **

Dahyun was currently relaxing after a day of streaming. The org had started requiring streaming hours and she put in her first full day of it. Needless to say, she was tired. Talking to chat, playing, managing time was all a lot she was not used to. A Double scoop of double chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone and watching scrims on the ipad is what she was doing while waiting for Chaeyoung. 

Ok it wasn’t a complete escape from her world but hey. Ice Cream makes everything better. 

At least until your best friend comes walking through the door almost in tears. 

She watches Chae walk up to the counter and grab her double scoop of strawberry and then plop down in front of her. 

“My team fucking annoys me. And by my team I mean fucking Rose.” Chaeyoung finally blurts out. 

Dahyun knows Rose. She is really cocky, but she backs it up most of the time. She is basically a female version of TheShy. 

“Did she bitch about something in the game?” Dahyun asks, as she goes back to eating her ice cream. 

“She has been constantly joking about Me having a crush on you.” Chaeyoung lets out quietly. 

“Excuse me?” Dahyun says as she almost drops her ice cream

_ Crush? Me? Chaeyoung? Has a crush on me? No way she does right? But maybe she could? She is hella cute. Like very fucking attractive.  _

“Earth to Dubu, did i lose you,” Chaeyoung asks 

All Dahyun can do is look back at her. She has mentally lost it. She knew how she felt about Chaeyoung but she didn’t know how to respond. 

“Do you have a crush on me Chae?” Dahyun asks, trying to pry some answers to confirm it with herself. 

It was Chaeyoung’s turn to be lost and completely silent. How was she supposed to answer her crush and best friend?

“I- I don’t know, I feel something mixed in with all the fear.” Chaeyoung responds. 

Dahyun just looks at her. Then she gets up, walks to the other side and sits down next to Chaeyoung. She takes her head, and places it on her shoulder, and under the table she grabs Chae’s hand which they both intertwine their fingers. 

“I do miss you, like a lot Dahyun,” Chaeyoung says after a few minutes. “While it might not be affecting my play, its affecting my mental and that's just as bad” 

“We will make it through this, no matter what ok?” Dahyun says. 

_ Outside of The First Scoop _

Lisa is just leaned against the stairs railing watching the two players in the ice cream shop. Rivals but best friends. She knew that they had feelings for each other, and they were just being hard headed. However, she also knew that they needed to get them both back on track because Twice not making MSI would be a very interesting thing in the Korean community and Lisa wanted BV to beat them for that spot at full strength. 

_ The next week.  _

  
  


_ In a shocking turn of events this week, Reigning champions Twice have fallen to one and five. Three weeks into the season people are worried if the team made the right choice in trading away their star support. In an intervie…… _

The whole team was currently on edge. Scrims had been going poorly. Matches had been going just as bad. They were currently sitting in a meeting. 

“This hasn’t been what we wanted, but it's not too late to turn it around,” their coach says as they just sit and listen. 

“The changes in scrims this week is that we will focus on a more early game focused comp for a game or two. Momo, you are starting ADC this week for both days. Sana, you and Somi will split time. Sana you will start on Friday, Somi on Saturday. It's time we right the ship and make a run towards the playoffs.”

Coach ended up leaving and the girls just sat in silence for a sec. 

“So did anyone else know that he would bench Dahyun?” Momo ask as she looks around.

“It would have been nice to know before the meeting. Like damn at least talk to me about it” Dahyun says with disgust.

“No one knew about it Dahyun,” Jihyo said. “This is news to us”

Dahyun just looks around the room. She knows these girls are her friends but right now she has never felt more alone. 

“I think I'm going home, I'll see you guys for scrims tomorrow,” Dahyun says as she gets up and walks out. 

As Dahyun walks out the rest of the girls just look at each other. 

“Well that was unexpected.” Tzuyu says

“I could have seen it coming, hopefully Dahyun gets her shit together for her sake, or she will be the next person not on this team.” Mina says somberly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to push out this chapter. Ive been handling IRL things so i should be able to write another one pretty soon. More ingame peeks coming in the later chapters. Also after this next chapter comes the BV vs Twice Rematch.


	6. The First Gank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Chapter. Quicker Results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter has mentions of self harm. If this is something that you are not comfortable with, please do not read this chapter.

_ Dahyun’s Apartment  _

  
  


Dahyun had walked home after being told she was being benched. She honestly had no clue how to completely respond to it. She had never been benched after becoming the starter. So she was trying to figure out her next move. 

As she walks into her and Chaeyoung’s apartment, she notices that Chaeyoung isn’t there. 

_ Must be out with the team or something _

As she walked into the room, she looked up at all the pictures and accomplishments that they as a team had gotten. All the trophies, all the awards, all the wins. However with every picture she looked at the one thing that was connecting the wasn’t there. 

_ Maybe I can’t do this without Chae, maybe i'm just not cut out for it anymore.  _

Dahyun sat down at her home desk and turned on the computer. Looking at her desktop she saw all the games and programs. She looked until she found League of Legends, but couldn’t feel the drive to click on it and play. 

As she leaned back in her chair, she wondered what her next step would be. This was a moment that really broke down her mental state. She had always struggled with pressure, now she just struggled with reaching her peak again. As she undressed to get ready to take a shower, she looked over at the scissors on her desk. Dahyun had always struggled with cutting, but she had not done it in almost 3 years. However, her mental state was not where it needed to be. She picked up the scissors and ran her finger across them. She knew the cut wouldn't be as smooth as a razor, but the voice in her head kept telling her it was needed. 

As she ran the blade across her skin, it flashed back to the first time Chaeyoung and Tzuyu found out. She knew they would be instantly disappointed, and if there was anyone she hated to disappoint it was those two. She instantly dropped the scissors on the bathroom floor and got into the shower. Hitting the floor she just instantly started crying, not knowing how to handle the situation. 

  
  
  
  


_ Twice Facilities _

Momo, Jihyo and Mina were still at the facilities after the events of earlier. They were attempting to adjust how the team would practice in the next couple of days. 

“We are gonna have to be more traditional in our play style now,” Mina starts. She internally is very calm about this. 

Jihyo, on the other hand, isn’t. This is the most nervous about anything she has been in a while. 

“Momo are you ready for this week?” Jihyo questions, looking over at the japanese girl just eating away at a cup of instant ramen.  __

“About as ready as i'll ever be,” Momo says after chewing, “I just didn’t expect it to come like this. I feel so bad for Dahyun.”

“Why do you feel bad for Dahyun,” a voice in the background says

The three girls turn to find one Son Chaeyoung looking at them. 

“Speaking of Dahyun, she isn’t answering her phone, so I came here to see if you guys would know where she is?” Chaeyoung says

The three girls look at each other. 

“She got benched Chae, we haven’t seen or heard from her since she left here an hour ago, “ Mina says. 

Chae just stands there in shock. She knew Dahyun was struggling but she didn't expect it to be that much. She felt bad for Dahyun, but was also really frustrated with her, because she normally doesn’t dwell in her own mistakes too much. 

“Nevermind, I think i know where she is.” Chaeyoung finally speaks, “I'll let you girls know when I find her. 

Chaeyoung turns to walk out the room and stops.

“Hey.” She says to the three still sitting at the table. 

“Don’t be strangers, i miss you guys a lot. We need to grab dinner soon” She says. 

All three of the girls sitting down smiled, they had missed Chaeyoung too, but knew because of how much of a toll it took on Dahyun that seeing her was an issue for at least a few months. 

“We all missed you Chae, dinner next week? With everyone?” Jihyo ask.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Chae responds as she sprints out the room towards their apartment. 

  
  


_ SMC’s Apartment _

  
  


Chaeyoung walks into the apartment and hears the shower running. 

She calls out Dahyun’s name as she enters and gets no responses. Which isn’t normal. Tzuyu isn’t at the apartment yet because her car isn't there. As she walks back towards Dahyun’s bathroom she hears a faint cry. 

She opens the door and gasps. 

Dahyun is on the shower floor bleeding from her arm and crying quietly. Chaeyoung hasn’t seen her like this since their academy days. 

“Dubu get up, let me get you dressed and cleaned up.” Chaeyoung says. 

Dahyun just looks at her, tears still in her eyes. She can’t believe she let Chaeyoung see her like this again. After Chaeyoung found out she used to harm herself back when she was younger, she promised never to get that low again. However, it was tough at this moment to not revert back to her old self. 

Chaeyoung got her dressed, cleaned up, bandaged and now they were sitting next to each other on the couch. TV turned on for background noise, because they knew they needed to talk about this. Dahyun’s face was buried into Chaeyoung’s neck, with both arms wrapped around her. They sat like that for a good twenty minutes before Dahyun said anything. 

“Please don’t tell anyone, I don’t want them to know about this.” She whimpered out. 

“Dahyun, what the hell is wrong with you.” Chaeyoung says with a small bit of anger.

“I’m not the same player I was at the end of last year Chae, I feel like everything I do is just wrong.” Dahyun starts off, “Can’t click with Somi, can’t perform in teamfights. I’m just losing my touch”

Chaeyoung looks at her and frowns. 

“Dahyun, I’m only going to say this once. You are stupid.” Chaeyoung chuckles out. 

“Wha..” Dahyun starts but Chaeyoung holds up a finger. 

“The Kim Dahyun I know is the best ADC in the Eastern Hemisphere and could 1v9 KCS on a bad day. I don’t know what happened to her, but I expect her to be back before the end of the season. I have full confidence in her. She isn’t washed, she doesn’t need to retire. She is a freak of nature in game, and also hella hot.” Chaeyoung says, getting a blush out of Dahyun. 

“So this shit,” she says, picking up Dahyun’s right arm, “never again. The shit I'm seeing on stage with you. No more. Cause I want to beat you in finals, and if you keep going at this rate, that won’t happen. “Chaeyoung finishes with a smirk. 

Dahyun at this point is just sitting there listening. She knows Chae is right and that she is being childish and dumb. She looks up at the girl she has latched onto for most of her life. 

_ This girl has become my rock, my support, and my best friend. I think I'm head over heels in love with her. _

“Don’t worry, no one will know about this. Well, maybe Yoda cause she needs to know.” Chaeyoung says

“Yea, she deserves to know.” Dahyun says. 

Dahyun just looks at Chaeyoung. What she does next is even a shock to her. All the pent up emotions just come flooding out of Dahyun. She leans up and kisses her, square on the lips with a hand on her cheek. She feels Chaeyoung’s shock initially, but then feels her melt into the kiss. Chaeyoung wraps her arms around Dahyun and pulls her into her lap. The girls are too entranced with each other; they don’t hear the door to their apartment open. 

“If you two are going to suck face can you at least do it in your room” Tzuyu says walking in. 

The two girls instantly end up on opposite sides of the couch. 

“Uh hey Tzuyu.” Dahyun says meekly 

Tzuyu looks at Dahyun’s arm and frowns. 

“ You cut yourself again, didn't you?” She asks. “Why?”

“I felt useless to you guys, felt like I wasn't myself, and couldn’t get back to my form. Chae woke up from that” Dahyun said.

Tzuyu walked over and hugged both of them. 

“I love you girls, even if Chae did beat us earlier this year. Dahyun, you have to realize that we are all here for you. Not just Chaeyoung and I, but everyone ” Tzuyu said.

“We love you too” They both said

“Now about you two sucking faces.” Tzuyu started up. 

The other two just nervously laughed. This was going to be an interesting week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys and gals know, Personally i feel like this chapter was a little bit rushed by me. So if it goes missing or gets replaced, you know why. 
> 
> Also, if you ever feel down enough to hurt yourself. Always understand that you aren’t alone. There are people to talk to. You don’t have to go through your pain by yourself.


	7. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebounds, Big Wins, and Big intel

Turning Point

  
  
  


_ KCS Standings _

  1. BV 9-0
  2. BTS 7-2
  3. SK (Stray Kids) 6-3
  4. GIdle 5-4
  5. Everland 5-4
  6. Girls G 4-5
  7. Twice 3-6
  8. CLC 2-7
  9. Itzy 2-7
  10. GOT7 1-8



  
  


Twice had been able to finish the first round robin at 3-6 and were sitting in 7th place. They were just finishing practice during the week break they got before they took on the second round robin of the split, which meant another match up with BV. About half way through the week they could already start to to feel the tension because losing here meant they most likely would have to win out to make playoffs 

They had all gathered at 3 Mix’s apartment to take a look at how the rest of the week. They had gotten confirmation from the coach that Dahyun would be available to play the BP but she would not be starting. 

“Dahyun you gonna be good to go this week if we need you?” Momo said through the eating of her udon. 

“Momo finish chewing before speaking.” Mina said from across the room. 

“Yes, Mommy” Momo said with a wink.

“God bless, can you not do that here?” Jihyo says from the kitchen as she smacks Mina on the arm. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu just chuckle from the living room where they are sitting with Somi, Dahyun and Jeongyeon. Jihyo and Mina were in the kitchen cleaning up after cooking for the whole team. Nayeon and Sana were in there and were supposed to be helping, but they were certainly not. 

As they all filed into the living room Mina turned on their three wins from the first round robin. 

“I believe in us,” Mina starts. “ We have had slumps as a team before and we can easily get out of them. Dahyun, you will get back to where you used to be, in the meantime we will rely on Momo and our teamwork”

Dahyun kind of just sits there, she is about a week removed from her breakdown, and she just feels like the rest of the team should know. 

“Guys, I have something to tell you guys,” Dahyun starts. 

“No, you can't retire,” Sana says quickly. Dahyun just laughs 

“I’m not retiring, Sana.” Dahyun says. “I just want to tell you guys what was wrong last week.”

The rest of the girls all turn to look at Dahyun. Food stops being eaten, Mina pauses the games 

“I was very depressed after getting benched. I was in my own head and was wondering if I was good enough. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu both know that I had a problem with cutting myself back when I was in academy and Challegeners. I reverted back to that for a minute.” 

Dahyun pulls up her right jacket sleeve to show her arm. The two cuts that she had made not a week earlier are still visible. Some of the girls just cover their mouths. 

“Dubu why? Why not say anything to us?” Jihyo says.

“You know how I feel about being a burden to people outside of the game.” Dahyun says. 

“We don’t care.” Somi says, which catches Dahyun slightly off guard. “I know I haven’t been on the team long but I feel like I have a say in this. We are all here for you.”

Dahyun just looks at Somi. She knows she has been so unfair to the girl. Blaming her when she didn’t originally want to leave either. 

“Somi, I’m sorry. I blamed you for things when it was my own doing. Want to start over?” Dahyun says as she stands and reaches out her hand. 

Instead Somi gets up and hugs Dahyun. 

“Of course, now lets win a championship” Somi says

  
  


_ Saturday, Round Robin Round 2, Twice v BV _

_ Green Room _

  
  
  
  


Dahyun, Sana, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are all sitting back in the green room doing different things. The 2yeon duo are playing Duo queue together. Sana and Dahyun were sitting there watching game one of the series vs BV. It wasn’t going too well. 

_ And that will be an ACE to BV with Rose picking up a triple kill on the Camillie. BV will take their third drake of the game and push this match to its near breaking point.  _

_ Twice has not looked good at all this match, they look disorganized and sloppy. Maybe it will take…. _

“Dahyun, get ready. You are playing game two.” The Coach says as he walks to meet the rest of the team. 

Sana looks over at Dahyun and pats her on the back. 

“It’s time Dahyun, Prove it to no one else but yourself.” 

Dahyun just nods her head. She walks over to the warm up station and starts a quick 1v1 with Sana. Then she hears the rest of the team enter during the intermission. 

“Momo you are gonna sit game two, Dahyun you warm?’ The coach asked.

“Sizzling” Dahyun Responds. 

“All right, look to bounce back game two. We got this. This game starts the road to playoffs.”

  
  


_ On Stage.  _

The five girls are walking back to the stage, Dahyun with her keyboard and mouse in hand. She can feel the nerves just build up in her. As they make it to the stage she feels Tzuyu grab her hand and give her a hug. 

“It’s good to have you back on stage unnie.” Tzuyu says. 

“Good to be back. Now lets kick some ass” Dahyun smirks back. 

All the girls sit down and do the standard mic check. 

“Welcome back beast.” Mina says 

“Yup yup,” Tzuyu responds.

“Dahyun-ah you ready to rock.” Jihyo ask

Dahyun doesn’t respond for a second. Then she says, 

“Girls, we are winning this series, if it's the last damn thing I do” Dahyun says.

“Then lets fucking do it” Somi says

_ Casters _

_ Pre- Game _

_ So after a poor game by Twice in Game one, They have subbed back in Dubu who has not played for most of the spring split.  _

_ Would you look at this too, the Syndra is being locked in by Dubu. We are getting a Syndra bot lane , which we haven’t seen from Dubu since last year vs SKT.  _

_ WIth the champs locked in, we are ready to start game two.  _

  
  


**_17:34 into the game_ **

  
  


_ The teams are currently positioning around the dragon Jisoo on Gragas is already in the pit. Dragon is down to about 2000 health and OH MY GOD, DUBU WITH A 4 PLAYER STUN. Evil comes and picks up two on Camille and BV is scattered to the wind. Twice will take the third dragon and push over to take bot lane tier three. At this rate this will go to three games.  _

  
  


**_32:03 into the game_ **

_ Twice is marching into the base with a baron buff and ocean soul. Dubu has come in. With a 8/2/5 score line and led Twice into BV’s base. Down goes one Nexus Turret, down goes the other. Welcome back Dubu, and Twice will tie our match of the week up at one game a piece.  _

_ Green Room  _

__

The girls make their way back to the green room and you can see that a weight has been lifted off of their shoulders. They had just played their best game in almost a month. 

“Let’s fucking go!” Dahyun yells. She is not normally a person to get excited about winning a game in a best of three, but they played the game super cleanly. The team felt new energy pumped into them. 

"Dubu excellent job out there. We know what they normally fall back on, in match point situations. Lets us that to our advantage." Mina says

Somi walks over and high fives Dahyun. 

"I knew you were still in there. Just had to take a moment like that" She says. 

"10 minutes till game 3, teams please make your way back to the stage." The referee calls down the hallway. 

“Ok, game three, we know what we need to do. Let go win this shit.” Jihyo says as the girls stretch it out and head back to the stage. 

  
  
  


**_Game 3: 11:07 into the game_ **

_ With Twice taking the first dragon they are looking here to keep the tempo up and they are looking to make a bot lane play. Here comes the tower dive. Somi engages in as Leona and gets a stun on Lisa as Jhin. In comes the Galio ult from Jihyo. Down goes Jhin, down goes Chaeyoung on the Alistar and the three man tower dive nets two kills to Dubu on Ezreal _

  
  


**_28:20 into the game_ **

  
  


_ This has been another near flawless game by Twice. Up 12-3 in kills they are looking to dance around the baron here. Baron down to 3000 health and here comes the Alistar. Chaeyoung gets a knock up on two but Twice is able to just kite back from the baron. And onto the back line goes the Camille. Jhin is zoned out of the fight. Galio Ultimate on top, and Twice is cleaning up this fight. Double Kill to Dubu, Triple Kill to Dubu, QUADRA KILL TO DUBU. THE BEST ADC IN THE KCS IS BACK. TWICE WILL TAKE BARON AND LOOK TO END THE GAME HERE.  _

  
  
  


_ Green Room _

  
  


Hugs and high fives were going all around the room, Twice had beaten BV 2-1 and made the games look simple after the first one. The team was back on form and was looking to make a run. 

“Welcome back you fucking monster.” Momo yells as she grabs Dahyun in a hug and spins her around. 

All Dahyun can do is just smile. This is easily her best series performance in a while. She just looks around and is happy. However, the one thing that always happens after the game. 

“Shit gotta pee” Dahyun screams. 

As she is walking down the hallway she hears what sounds like someone arguing. She peeks around the corner and sees Chaeyoung and Rose going at it. 

“The fuck was that engage Chae? Were you trying to throw the game?” Rose ask as she pushes Chaeyoung on the shoulder

“I’m sorry? Last I checked I said, follow up on me and the only people who did were Lisa and Irene. What the hell is your issue?” Chaeyoung responds.

“My issue is you not doing what you are supposed to, after game one there was zero reason we should have lost the match.” scoffs Rose as she leans back against the wall. 

“Well i'm sorry that you can’t get your head out of your ass long enough to get a proper flank for a team fight. You were behind, and we needed you to engage. Stop being fucking full of yourself and just play to win.” Chaeyoung says as she pulls her backpack onto her shoulders.

Chaeyoung walks around the corner and bumps right into a listening Dahyun. 

“So you heard that whole thing?” Chaeyoung asks as she looks at Dahyun.

“Yup, yall good?” Dahyun responds 

“Peachy.” Chaeyoung lets out with a slight snark before leaning into Dahyun for a hug. 

Dahyun instantly wrapped her arms around the other girl and started rubbing her back. She could feel the stress in Chaeyoung's upper back and shoulders.

“You want to come eat with the squad for old times sake?” Dahyun asked, “It's just a normal dinner” 

“Nah, thanks for the invite though. However i would like to see you in our room at about 11 pm” Chaeyoung tells her

Dahyun just nods and kisses her on the forehead. 

“See you later, Cub”

Dahyun walks back to their green room and prepares to go eat with the team. However, the argument she heard between Rose and Chae had her worried. Rose was known to be very self centered and very cocky. Chaeyoung would slug her if it ever came down to it. 

She didn’t want Chae to lose a chance to come back to them with something like that. 

However, she also knew that this match win was the turning point of the spring split. 


End file.
